


Slash author Tim Drake

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 没人知道Tim Drake喜欢写同人文。没人知道Tim Drake是个以身边的亲朋好友为主角的RPS同人大手。直到有一天他被魔法击中，这个世界变成了Tim Drake的同人世界。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Slash author Tim Drake

1.

第一个察觉到发生了什么的是Conner。

Conner睁开眼睛的时候感觉到又挤又热，但事实上他昨晚是躺在堪萨斯小镇里自己柔软、舒适的大床上面。当他无可奈何地一股脑坐起来，挠了挠头发看看四周的时候，他看到了其他两个自己——

没错，这张床上现在塞满了三个超级小子。Conner打了个寒战，第一反应是Luthor又缺儿子了吗？紧接着，他左边的那个剃着莫西干头卷毛、还睡姿最差流着口水的超级小子突然睁开眼睛，直愣愣地瞪着他尖叫了一声。

“你是谁？！”莫西干头的超级小子大吼着，而Conner不禁被这咋咋呼呼的毛小子搞得心烦。怎么，Luthor做儿子还要做不同风格的吗？

“吵死了……呃？你们是谁？”这时候，他右边的头发比自己长很多、一脸不爽的超级小子也爬了起来，抬起头转瞬露出惊愕的表情。

三个人你看看我，我看看你，面面相觑。最终，画风不同但长着一模一样脸的少年们最终还是决定开口了——

“我是超级小子。”X3

尴尬，三个人都说了同样的话。Conner沉思片刻，补上一句：

“我的名字是Conner。”X3

Conner再一次想了好一阵子，决定孤注一掷——

“我的男朋友是红罗宾。”X3

看着面如土色、仿佛自己被变态缠上了的另外两个超级小子，Conner隐隐约约记起了昨天Tim被魔法击中的事情。

《超级小子特别套餐/Superboy Special》  
CP：Superboy/Red Robin  
Rate：Explicit  
Tag：Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Three Kon-El, Parallel universes

（注释：原版为黑T康，称为Conner；戴墨镜的为98康，称为Kon；紧身衣的为N52康，称为Superboy）

2.

第二个察觉到不对劲的是Jason。

按理说，Jason每天都准时在自己整洁的安全屋醒来，心情愉快、浑身轻松。这一天，他也雷打不动地睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地下床走去。然而，当他走进浴室的那一刻，他感觉到什么东西不对劲了——

这不是他的安全屋。他发觉自己在一个从未见过的地方，在一个陌生的、装饰得富丽堂皇的大别墅里面。Jason立刻警惕起来，前一天他明明躺在自己的床上，现在他却被神不知鬼不觉地转移到了另一个地方。能做到这种事情的人可不多，他心想。

无论如何，他的制服、头罩和枪都还在。他迅速换上自己的装备，小心翼翼地推开房门向外走去，一路上空无一人。

总之先得从这鬼房子里出去，Jason内心想着，但突然发觉客厅传来了不小的动静。他警惕地从走道里悄悄靠近，手已经摸到了自己的枪上面——

“别动……诶？！”

“你怎么才起床！Wally一直在哭了！”  
“呜呜呜——我要爸爸……爸爸在哪……”  
“Jason阿姨，你为什么拿着擀面杖？”

Jason目瞪口呆地看着一片混乱的场景，客厅中间足足坐了五个年龄不同的孩子——五个！而他意识到自己也不对劲的时候发觉自己手上的爱枪变成了一根擀面杖！擀 面 杖！在Jason想要怒吼的时候，Wally的尖叫刺破了他的耳朵——不，看来这个英俊可爱的闪电小子已经完全变成了一个坐在地上哭的小孩子，而他的身边，Jason还算熟悉的黑发美女Donna正插着腰、怒气冲冲地瞪着自己。Kyle迷迷糊糊地盯着Jason，手里甚至还把玩着一枚塑料绿色戒指（可别告诉他那就是他的灯戒），Garth把头摁在了鱼缸里，一边在水里吐泡泡一边好奇地看着自己——还有Roy，他似乎成了最小的那个，大概两三岁的样子，还吮着自己的大拇指笑得灿烂。

“天哪，哥们，”Jason惊愕地抱起对着他咯咯直笑的军火库，“真的是你吗，Roy？”

“当然了，Jason阿姨！”年纪最大的Donna还瞪着他，Jason被这个亚马逊女孩盯得有点内心发毛，但突然意识到她对自己的称呼有点诡异——

“卧槽——？！”

Donna尖叫着捂住Wally和Kyle的耳朵，而Jason不顾一切地睁大眼睛看着自己身上的制服变成了一套女仆装。

而在Jason身处“魔法保姆麦克菲”的炼狱的时候，男主角、也就是孩子们的父亲“布朗先生”在这里是一个大明星，非常、非常热门的大明星……

兼顾警察工作和义警生活的Dick Grayson好不容易迎来了一个不用加班的周末，原本准备舒舒服服睡到自然醒，然而他很快就被外面的敲门声吵醒了——

“嘿，夜翼，小翼，快起床啦！”如果不是Dick还熟悉Haly先生中气十足的声音，他说不定下意识把对方摁倒在地上了。然而，当他睁开眼睛，这位多年未见的马戏团团长还是一样亲切地看着自己，Dick都有点害羞了——诶，不对啊，他知道自己是夜翼？

“Haly先生，怎么……”这时候Dick发觉自己躺在一张陌生的大床上，或者这显然是一套酒店的豪华间。

“Dick，大明星，别耽搁啦——”Haly显然没给他多少说话的机会，就直接把他推进了浴室，“快点换衣服，三十分钟之后有个访谈。”

好吧，Dick完全不知道这是发生什么了……但是他发现夜翼不知道为什么成了一个超人气英雄，一个超级大明星。

他的豪华轿车在哥谭之中行驶的时候他能看到沿路的广告招牌，很多都是自己穿着夜翼制服拍摄的。在哥谭市的街道上，他可以看到小贩在卖夜翼的面具、孩子们背着夜翼配色的背包……连墙壁上都画着自己的大幅涂鸦，上面还留下了无数香吻。

Dick打了个寒战，伸手想去拿电话联系Bruce的时候却被推进了下一个摄影棚。

《魔法保姆红头罩/Nanny Red Hood》  
CP：Red Hood/Nightwing  
Rate：Teenage  
Tag：Fluff and Crack, Red Hood is Nanny McPhee, Alternative Universe - Nanny McPhee

《人人都爱夜翼/Everyone loves NIGHTWING》  
Rate：General  
Tag：Humor, Super Star! Nightwing

3.

Bruce今天醒得很早，而且是自然醒的。偶尔也有那么几天他会早早醒来，但他不怎么在乎，反正可以赖在床上装睡。

直到他的身体自动站在了浴室里面，他才意识到有什么不对劲。

虽然他的意志很想睡懒觉或者赖床，但他无法控制自己的身体。Bruce莫名其妙，但甚至喊都喊不出声音，只能机械地洗脸刷牙、再换上一套管家服——等等，为什么是管家服？

他甚至转过头瞥了一眼，天才蒙蒙亮呢。Bruce却被迫穿着这身勒得他脖子喘不过气的三件套走进了厨房，开始打鸡蛋——又打了一个鸡蛋、又打了一个鸡蛋……等到第七个的时候，他总算成功打了一个鸡蛋。然后他继续摊鸡蛋、泡咖啡、擦桌子……

“这到底是怎么一回事？”

当他气喘吁吁、满身狼藉（做早餐实在是花费了他太多精力，打扫厨房更是）地端着焦了的鸡蛋和咖啡走进主卧室，不出他意料地看到了Alfred躺在他的床上，穿着他的睡衣对着他微笑着。Bruce委屈地叹了口气，身体还得不由自主地把餐盘放在Alfred面前的小桌子上。上帝，明明以前Alfred都是把他拎到餐厅吃早餐的。

“真高兴您第一次起得这么早，Bruce老爷。”Alfred显得特别容光焕发，笑眯眯地看着Bruce。

“别这么说了，Alfred。”Bruce嘟囔着说，要知道是谁做的他可饶不了他，“你快帮我查查到底是谁搞的魔法。”

“我已经请了Zatanna小姐尽快来大宅，”Alfred说，“不过刚才似乎有一位访客到了，或者说……三位？”

“三位？”Bruce困惑地问。

当Alfred打开平板给他展示门口的摄像头，Bruce看到了一张熟悉的面孔。

“嘿，蝙蝠……Wayne先生？”Conner穿着他那件熟悉的T恤站在门口，“你还好吗？我是说，你们一家都还好吗？我想我知道这次是谁中了魔法了……”

就在这时，另一个和他长得一模一样，但打扮完全不同的竖着莫西干头、戴着墨镜的超级小子快速飘了过去，嘴里还念叨着：“天哪，你真的要去找蝙蝠侠吗？超超超恐怖的吧！我每次过来都被轰出去……”

“是的，哥们。”第三个超级小子出现了，他穿着一套红黑色的紧身衣制服，头发比另外两个都长，“我不认为我们应该来找蝙蝠侠，还是先去找超人比较好……”

Bruce一瞬间露出了狰狞的表情，咬牙切齿地吼道：

“Timothy Jackson Drake？！”

《Bruce管家，Alfred老爷/ Valet Bruce, Master Alfred》  
Rate：General  
Tag：Humor, Fluff and Crack, Master! Alfred, Valet! Bruce, Busy Bruce

4.

今天是Tim的幸运日，当他从自己温暖舒适的安全屋慢悠悠地醒来的时候，本来第一件事情是联系自己的男朋友，问他要不要来个约会。然而他只是一不小心在刷推特的时候看到了夜翼的周边。

现货1/6 夜翼标准版 兵人模型人偶可动手办  
Gordon代理 预售 GSC 夜翼 普通版/豪华版 粘土人 手办  
PW Cloths正版 夜翼3d卫衣外套少年正义联盟泰坦  
打样已出 夜翼同人周边等身抱枕正义联盟少年泰坦  
预定定金PW Toys初版夜翼 复古迪斯科服初版制服纪念版少年泰坦1:6比例人偶  
现货 正义联盟超级英雄周边 夜翼Nightwing 布鲁德海文好臀 硅胶立体护腕鼠标垫  
……

Tim的黑卡在不断扣钱中。

Tim此刻的心情激动无比，没想到一觉醒来，全世界终于知道夜翼是一个多棒、多优秀的超级英雄了，还出了这么多周边，天哪……购物的感觉实在是太美妙了。

当他刷到今天刚好有一个“PW Toys夜翼 绿鳞小短裤罗宾版1:6比例人偶首次发售会”，他就毫不犹豫地从床上跳了下来。

此时不买，更待何时！

5.

“所以……这一切都是因为Timothy少爷中了魔法？”

Alfred一如既往地身穿一套优雅的西装三件套，但不同与以往的是他端坐在沙发正中央。Conner心惊胆战地端着咖啡，低着头看着那不知道混合了什么东西的褐色漩涡，不敢看站在他旁边，露出蝙蝠侠最可怕的眼神却无法停下拖地动作的Bruce Wayne。Kon也心惊肉跳地哆哆嗦嗦躲在他的身旁，墨镜都快吓掉了。Superboy则也是忍耐着恐惧偷偷看着这个正在大扫除的蝙蝠侠，想偷偷拍一张作纪念却被一个瞪视吓到掉了手机。

而Alfred优雅、亲切、和蔼地对三位超级小子微微一笑：“不用害怕，Conner少爷们，你们只要说这到底是怎么回事就好了。”

三个超级小子互相使了使眼色，最终还是Conner犹犹豫豫地开了口——“唔，其实是这样的……昨天少年泰坦的战斗中，有一个魔法师对Tim施了魔法……但我没想到会这样。”

“那您怎么这么肯定是Tim少爷中的魔法导致了这一切呢？”Alfred认真地问。

Conner犹豫着又看了看另外两个超级小子，可惜继续被Bruce死亡凝视着——“说，你们这些克隆混蛋们——”Bruce现在一手挥着拖把，一边狰狞地怒吼着，“给你们最后五秒钟，五、四……”可在Alfred的一瞥之后，Bruce还是噘着嘴停下了数数的声音。Conner用无辜的狗狗眼望着Alfred，但很可惜一点用都没有，好吧，Timmy，我帮不了你了——

“好吧！他其实在写同人文！”Conner破釜沉舟地大叫了起来，另外两个超级小子也无可奈何地捂住了脸，“RPS的同人文。”

“同人文？”Bruce困惑地抬起眉毛，而Alfred贴心地补上：“是以亲朋好友为主角的真人同人小说，是吗？我刚才黑进了Timothy少爷的电脑里，的确有不少同人文，其中点击量颇高的是一篇我与Bruce少爷的身份互换。”

“什么？”Bruce努力跟上Alfred的思路，“也就是说，Tim写的小说变成了事实？”

“没错，而且看来不止我们一个人——”

在Alfred的展示下，三个画面被显现出来：一个是身穿着夜翼制服，站在哥谭商业广场正中央被一大群粉丝包围的Dick Grayson；一个是穿着一套复古女仆装，搞笑又无奈地哄着一堆孩子的Jason Todd；最后一个画面是一堆厚厚的书海，看起来除了试卷和书本什么也没有。

“最后那是什么，Alfred？”Bruce顺手又打碎了自己一个花瓶，但还是被迫默默拿起扫把把碎片扫掉的时候讲着。

“那是Damian少爷。”这下Bruce和超级小子们都瞪大了眼睛，而Alfred继续微笑着说着：“Timothy少爷写过唯一一篇以Damian少爷为主角的文，是他不幸流落到了中国一所名叫衡水中学的地方，参加了高三复习考试。”

所有人注视着屏幕上快要溢出来的试卷，不禁被Tim的脑洞折服了。

《在衡水中学的外国学霸/Foreign Genius in the Hengshui High School of Hebei》  
Rate：General  
Tag：Humor, Fluff and Crack, Poor Damian

6.

Jason快要疯掉了，Wally莫名其妙不停地哭，简直就像是他的超级速度一样掉着眼泪。Roy爬得飞快，一边爬一边咯咯大笑着。Kyle还试图把任何一样他身边的东西放进自己嘴里，而Garth只要几分钟脱离了水，就会直挺挺地昏倒过去。Jason在慌乱之中不知道如何是好，结果突然他开发出了自己的魔法。

Roy被安全地漂浮了起来，任何东西都离Kyle远远的，Garth被放进了浴缸，而Wally也在他的怀里打了个奶嗝，安心地睡了过去（看来这孩子只是饿了，他是个小孩的时候已经这么能吃了）。Jason精疲力尽地坐在客厅中央，看着魔法把碗给涮了、锅给洗了，忍不住有点享受这种生活了。

“Jason阿姨，”Donna突然跑到他的身边，“你不是说要去找爸爸的吗？”

噢对了，他都差点忘了。Jason一拍脑袋，但不敢惊醒刚睡着的小Wally。他狠狠地瞥了一眼角落放置的家庭合照里的Dick Grayson，这个人在几个孩子中间笑得灿烂。好吧Dick-bird，无论如何，我都得找到你才能搞清楚这到底是发生了什么。

他咬了咬牙，带上了自己的擀面杖（爱枪）。

“不！我要休息！我要放假！！”Dick在豪华轿车内绝望地向Haly大喊着。在短短的四个小时内，他已经换了三个地方，从访谈跳到摄影棚跳到商业广场。他感觉自己做警察和做义警都没这么累。

“不行，我的大少爷，”Haly先生看起来也不是这么和蔼了，他无可奈何地摇着头，“你忘了吗？我们还有巨额欠债，在还清之前我们没法休息，否则跟不上利息增长的速度。”

“欠债？！”Dick瞪大了眼睛望着他，“为什么我会有……等等，Haly先生，你去找Wayne，Bruce Wayne，他会付清的。”

他顾不上这么多了，他需要马上逃脱查清楚为什么他变成了一个大明星，即使Haly有可能怀疑他和Bruce的关系。然而，Haly惊讶的地方似乎并不是在Bruce Wayne这个名字上面：“呃，你说的是谁，Dick？”他困惑地问，“你给我他的电话。”

“不？！你不可能不知道Bruce Wayne，还有Wayne集团，”Dick大吼道，指了指外面高耸的大厦，“那栋大厦不正是……”

“Pennyworth大厦。”Haly困惑地望着他，“那是哥谭首富Alfred Pennyworth的大厦。”

“噢我操。”Dick嘴角抽搐着转过头，看着那熟悉的大大的“W”换成了“P”。

7.

不管怎么样，Dick还是个身手矫健的义警。当他被送到化妆间的时候，他轻而易举地打晕了那个化妆师，从衣柜里找了一件蓝色工装裤换上，然后顺着风管爬到了楼顶。在呼吸到新鲜的空气之后，Dick终于感受到了自由的气息——

“快看，那是夜翼！”一声尖叫从下面的马路传了过来，Dick打了个寒战，听着下面的人大喊：“天哪，是工装裤的夜翼——我可以！我真的可以！”

“我好了！我一滴也没有了！”

“天哪，一看他那个屁股我就知道他是夜翼！”

Dick发誓，他今生经历了这么多个变态坏蛋……包括丧钟、猫头鹰法庭，但没有一个能像下面这堆眨着星星眼疯狂跟在他身后的人们一样恐怖。他在屋顶之间狂奔着，没有钩枪让他速度减弱了很多。眨眼间，一个臃肿的大叔居然手脚利落地窜上了他面前的屋顶，扒开外套露出一身紧绷绷、露着肉的夜翼紧身衣：“夜翼，我爱你！我把我的血寄给你了，你收到了没有——”

Dick被逼无奈转过头，又看到好几个男人和女人也虎视眈眈地爬上了屋顶——妈呀，他在内心尖叫着，这群人是要把我生吞活剥了吗……

就在这时候，一张柔软的毯子把扑上来的大叔隔开了，而另一根晒衣绳轻松地将其他人拦在外面。Dick惊讶地望着这一切，怦然心动着庆幸着终于有人来救他了，而一个熟悉又可靠的声音也在他的头上响了起来——

“Dick！”

“Jay……呃？Jason？”

好吧，当你的梦中情人、白马王子变成一个推着购物车、里面装着五个小孩，还穿着女仆装蓬蓬裙、手拿一根擀面杖的Jason Todd的时候也是很不错的，至少他还一样气势磅礴英姿飒爽。Dick盯着穿着裙子露出腿毛的Jason半天，终于忍不住笑了起来。

“笑屁啊，Dick-head！”Jason冲着他嚷嚷，但还是不忘手一抬变出一张带着小碎花的床单，将Dick从屋顶接了下来。

“好啦，我的仙女教母，”Dick大笑着搂着他的肩膀，“我们去查清楚发生了什么吧。”

也是在这时候，蝙蝠车停在了他们的面前。

8.

“现在是紧张刺激的最后一关——选手必须要爬上一个马戏团风格的天梯，才能抢到最上面的000001号夜翼绿鳞小短裤罗宾版1:6比例人偶！看，最前面的是来自哥谭本地的公鸭先生，他现在十分飞快，看来奖品唾手可得！”

Tim蒙着面、一身宅男打扮的卫衣牛仔裤，身形矫健地爬上天梯。而值得一提的是，他的背后还有一个硕大无比的双肩包，里面塞满了他满载而归的夜翼周边。Tim自信满满，这群不运动的书呆子宅男怎么能拼得过他？绿鳞小短裤的Dick他也志在必得！

然而，他的背包却被拉了一下。他不得不愤怒地停下来转过头，一瞬间一个带着单眼眼罩的男人躲在兜帽里面迅速地超过了他。

“Slade？！”Tim惊讶地看着大名鼎鼎的丧钟也和宅男一样穿着棒球衫，甚至还是一件背后画着Q版夜翼的“痛服”。而丧钟冷哼了一声，依然不理他继续往上爬。

“你这个坏蛋，我可不会把Dick交给你的！”Tim愤怒地说。

“哼，红罗宾，你要知道夜翼在还是个孩子的时候，就是我的对手了，”Slade面不改色地说出这句话，“他可是我的目标！”

“你们别以为自己就一定能得到夜翼，”Tim转瞬间翻了个白眼，连利爪都穿着一身变态得要死的夜翼连体睡衣爬着天梯，“他祖祖辈辈都是猫头鹰法庭的人了！”

“呸，我认识他可早多了。”丧钟瞪了他一眼。

“我们认识他爷爷，你能比吗！”利爪不甘示弱地回瞪回去。

Tim冷冷地瞥了两个反派一眼，下一瞬间——两个反派都从高高的天梯上掉了下去，目瞪口呆。而Tim坏笑着摇了摇手中的“限量版夜翼罗宾时期1:1仿真伸缩棍”，傲慢地说：“我背个大包可是有目的的。”

9.

“啊哈，没想到都是小红干的，”Jason笑容僵硬，大大咧咧地翘着二郎腿完全不顾自己的内裤被看个精光，“他还真是淘气呢，写自己二哥是个保姆是吧……”

“Tim的确需要教训，”Bruce阴沉着脸，手上仍然没办法停下来擦碗的动作，“他也不能花时间在这种无聊的事情上面……”

“他心目中我到底是个什么啊……”Dick神情肃穆，表情悲伤地缩成一团坐在最角落，“我才不相信我可爱的弟弟其实是那种变态的化身……”

“好啦，你们都别这么紧张，”Zatanna微笑着望着他们，安抚着他们，“这实际上不是Tim的错，魔法师的魔法本来就是恶意的，文章里的情节你们身上的都变夸张了，长期下去会让你们崩溃的。”

Dick十分赞同地努力点点头，飞快地问：“那要怎么才能够……”

“诶等等，你们不考虑我们吗？”Kon突然打断了Dick的话，“万一魔法结束我和他一起消失了怎么办？我也是个超级小子啊，可是直到现在我才知道我的世界好像不是个真的，是个幻想……你们不能保持这个样子吗？”

Jason扯了扯自己身上的裙子，Bruce擦了擦自己手上的杯子，Dick想了想就打了个寒战，然后三个人齐刷刷摇了摇头。

看着一脸哭丧的超级小子们，Zatanna也贴心地说：“放心吧，你们是从平行世界穿越过来的，不代表你们本身不存在，魔法一消失你们会回去的。”

Kon和Superboy惊讶地抬起头，而Conner也放心地笑了起来：“那么Zatanna，该怎么解咒呢？”

“这就得找被下咒的那个人了。”Zatanna耸了耸肩，“但似乎现在连‘蝙蝠侠’都联系不上他？”她笑着看了一眼Alfred，而在他身后的Bruce怒气冲冲地又摔碎了一个杯子。

Conner沉思了一会，突然开口说道：“我想，我有办法了。”

10.

“恭喜公鸭先生击败了夜翼一生宿敌先生和加入猫头鹰法庭先生，夺得夜翼绿鳞小短裤罗宾版1:6比例人偶！”

Tim骄傲地坐在天梯上面，亲吻着自己怀中的手办。啊，我真是太自豪了——当他沉浸在幻想中的时候，城市之中的所有屏幕突然一瞬间熄灭了。他警觉地抬起头，发觉屏幕又亮了起来，同时跳转到了某个直播现场。

“大家好，今天是Pennyworth集团的特别庆典——今天有一个特别的节目，超级英雄一日约会拍卖！而这次的嘉宾是——”

Tim看着大屏幕屏住了呼吸。

“这次的嘉宾是超、级、小、子！”

随着主持人震耳欲聋的介绍，穿着西装、打着领带的Conner出乎意料地出现在了台上。他甚至尴尬地笑着挠了挠头，脸上还带着害羞的红晕。然而他身后大屏幕上的数字在不断变动着，而台下疯狂的女孩们接连喊出一个又一个惊人的数字。

Tim默默取出了“限量版夜翼1:1仿真钩枪”。

11.

“还有五秒钟我们的竞拍就要结束了哦，现在恭喜Luthor集团的Lori小姐以五百万美元占据榜首——”Lori傲慢地捋了捋头发，Conner对这位他生理上的表姐有点胆战心惊，“五、四、三、二——”

“等一下——！！！！我出一千万！一千万美元！！”

所有人都惊讶地看向声音来源的那方向，紧接着一个背着鼓鼓囊囊大包的人气喘吁吁地出现了。当他好不容易扔下包，他又抬起头鼓足力气大吼道：

“我出一千万美元，买超级小子一晚上！”

即使被全场人惊讶地盯着，Tim也毫不畏惧。毕竟Wayne企业也算是他的企业嘛，这不是从自己口袋出去又回到自己口袋吗。

尽管他得意地笑着，但没想到他感觉到有人一下子禁锢了他的双臂。等到他反应过来的时候，Tim的上半身已经被一个人架了起来。天哪，当他回头看的时候，他倒吸了一口凉气——

“天哪，这不是坏小子Conner吗？”Tim兴奋地不禁喊了出口，“我长久以来最幸福的幻想。”

“还有我，宝贝。”另一个人抬起了他的脚，Tim一看更心里砰砰跳：“天哪，这不是紧身衣Conner吗？靠……你们真是太辣了，我在哪，我的梦里吗？”

“事实上你真的在，而且我们都在。”第三个，也是他原本的Conner此刻飞了下来，一脸无可奈何地扛上他的大包，跟在另外两个超级小子身边一起飞了出去，“Timmy，你真是干了很多很多‘大事’呢？”

“什……么？”Tim摸不着头脑地望着把他架起来的三个Conner，直到他们降落在大宅，他看到了穿裙子的Jason和穿管家服的Bruce笑出了声。

12.

“不——！明天还有利爪版的夜翼真人电影上映！我都买好首映礼的票了！”被捆在椅子上的Tim大叫着，拼命乱动，“还是Brenton Thwaites演的，上哪找这么可爱的大哥啊——不！我不要被解除魔法。”

“鸟宝宝，你这样我会很伤心的。”Dick怨念地盯着他，“我本人明明在这里——”

“不，Dick，你不懂，”Tim也眼含热泪地望着他，“纸片人大哥和真实的大哥是不一样的……”

Dick险些晕倒在Jason怀里，而Bruce则是第一次摩拳擦掌（事实上他只是更快速地擦盘子而已），低沉地威胁着：“Zatanna，人已经在这了，快点——解除魔法。”

“不——！”即使三个超级小子摁住他，Tim依然在尽自己最大的努力反抗，还在拼命喊着——“等、等等！”他大吼着，“至少一个晚上吧？至少一个晚上……让我和Conner度过吧！”

这下，超级小子们都红了脸，你看看我我看看你地放松下来，而Tim的耳尖也红透了，紧张地看着所有人。Jason和Dick都冷哼了一声，最后所有人齐刷刷地看向了Bruce。Bruce眯着眼睛打量了Tim一会，突然开口说道：“那好吧。”

这让所有人都吃了一惊。

“只有一个晚上，明天早上就要恢复原状。”Bruce耸了耸肩，转过身带着惊愕的Jason和Dick离开了房间。Conner挑了挑眉，随即向Kon和Superboy使了个眼色，他们立刻都露出了微笑。“好啦，的确该享受你一千万美元的一夜了，宝贝。”Kon坏笑着，走到了Tim身边摩挲着他的脸颊，而Superboy默不作声地走到了另一边，Conner则是贴心地关紧了门，转身走向他的Tim。

“我还以为你肯定不会答应呢，Bruce。”Dick惊讶地看着Bruce，Jason也露出了好奇的表情。

“要给Tim一点补偿，”Bruce没有停下自己擦盘子的动作，但嘴角露出了一丝笑意，“毕竟接下来他的电脑硬盘会被清空了。”

-END

P.S. 第二天清晨大家在房间里发现了睡得跟死尸一样的Damian。为了守护蝙蝠家的和平，大家一致决定对这次事件永远保密。


End file.
